


Worth of Light

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I'll probably add more in the future, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, i hope I'm doing this right, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: “I have to say Catra, I’m impressed”In that moment she felt powerful, invincible, like never before.“You’re incredibly talented, suited for command” And that’s why she would’ve never expected what came next.“Too much.”-Here comes Catra's Redemption Arc!Because I have no idea what the She-Crew is planning, so in case she doesn't get her (well deserved) redemption, I've got your back!





	1. Chapter 1

Catra was walking slowly, taking her time to get back to the Fright Zone, and toying with some weird tech in her hands.

After the last defeat, even though she got a great promotion, she had thought hard and carefully about her next move, eager to prove herself once again at Hordak’s eyes. After years being treated like nothing she finally got the her well-deserved recognition, and losing it to get back to the start wasn’t an option.

After some days of brainstorming with her team (well, Scorpia actually spent her time drawing more stick-figures while Entrapta just enthusiastically spoke of her experiments), she decided to focus on research to strengthen their armaments was the best option. They almost got them last time, if they could perfect the use of First Ones’ technology with their own, victory would’ve been theirs!

And that’s why Catra was now heading back “home” with another weird piece of tech from the nearest ruin, after Entrapta sent her to get specific pieces she needed for the development of her technology.

“And I thought being second in command meant doing less actual work” she complained. In the end she still was the one who does everything, despite clearly remembering Shadow Weaver doing nothing special besides being a pain in the ass and praising Adora.

At least she got her revenge. And validation.

Things were good.

She reached for the entrance, two guard at the sides giving her a military salute before letting her in.

“Commander” they greeted her.

She grinned and proceeded by.

Catra never thought she would ever feel happy to get back to the Fright Zone after a mission, let alone _pleased_. But apparently she was wrong: she LOVED that treatment.

She easily found her way to the Black Garnet room, the gem full of cables and tech once again, only to be greeted by her overenthusiastic (as usual) team.

“You’re back!” Catra nimbly dodged Scorpia’s hug, but could’t avoid Entrapta’s exited grip on her shoulders.

“Was it there? Did you find it? DO YOU HAVE IT?!?” she yelled, shaking her shoulders.

“Calm down, I got it! _Obviously_ ” Entrapta screamed in excitement and wasted no time to grab the device off her hands.

“Great job, you’re the best!” distracted, this time Catra couldn’t avoid the attack from behind her and Scorpia successfully gave her boss/friend her “welcome back/congratulations-hug”.

“Scorpia” Catra spoke calmly, giving up trying to sneak her way out of her arms (pincers?) “We already talked about this. What did I say about personal space?”

“That you don’t want to be touched, unless you want to or need to during missions” she frowned, thoughtfully “You also added that you never want to.”

“Exactly. And what are you doing right now?”

“I’m hugging you without your permission” the big woman sighed and let her go “Sorry”

“Doesn’t matter. What matters now is that Entrapta- oh.” She looked at the scientist, already focused on her work “She’s already on it. Figures.” Then turned to Scorpia “Keep an eye on her, I’m gonna rest” and headed out of the room.

“Yes boss!”

“Don’t call me that”

“Yes Commander!”

 

After that, Catra went straight to her old dorms. She knew that at that time the cadets would be out training for a while, she did use to be one of them after all, giving her a good couple of hours for herself.

She didn’t really need to go there, the promotion gave her a personal room along with the glory, but for some reason she just always found herself there, every time she needed peace and/or to somehow relax (for how much you could “relax” in a place like the Fright Zone). And since she apparently wasn’t able to stop herself from keeping doing that, the least she could do was to consciously go there at well thought hours.

She reached her old bed (well, actually Adora’s) and sat there. Her gaze inevitably went to their old childhood drawings on the side, Adora’s now full of scratches.

Catra could feel her retracting nails getting out at the sight, but she stopped herself from vandalizing them again and closed her fists. Her nails went right into her palms but she keept her fists close, hard; then she took a breath and released a deep sigh.

It hurt, but not enough to get over what she felt inside. That pain that always came back, every time she saw her, even in a childish drawing.

Especially in a childish drawing.

Catra forced herself once again to look away, and focus on what made her go there in the first place: rest.

So she reached to the end of the bed and positioned herself there just like she did a million times, ever since she could remember. She found her most comfortable position before settling down and closing her eyes.

She still slept better like that, at the foot of that particular bed.

And she hated herself for that.

 

***

 

Usually Catra was able to wake up before the cadets were back, almost like the knowledge of their return set up an internal alarm and naturally wake her up at the right time. She would then just get out and disappear without anyone noticing.

This wasn’t one of those times.

The first thing the cat girl saw when she opened her eyes was the big smiley face of her big subordinate clearly inside her personal space again.

“Rise and shine, Commander!”

“WAAAAA!” Catra jerked back and jumped up on her actual bed, her fur standing up from the scare “What the heck Scorpia! _Personal space_! It’s not that hard of a concept, even for you! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was looking for you”

“Why? And where’s Entrapta, I told you to keep surveilling her!”

“I’m here!” Catra jumped once again at the almost magical appearance of the scientist right behind her “Wooooooh, those beds are GREAT! Minimalistic design, I LOVE IT! They’re so practical! It must feel so solid to sleep there!”  

“Tell me something I don’t know” Catra said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, okay! Hordak wants to see you!” she answered, clearly not getting the irony in her voice.

“What?”

“That’s why we were looking for you” the princess added.

“How did you know where I was? Wait, doesn’t matter, I gotta go. You two, follow me.” She ordered, then stormed out of the room.

In the hallway she crossed right into the cadets going the opposite way. Catra didn’t even bother to pay attention to them and even bumped not exactly gracefully to the shoulder of some of them. Maybe on purpose. Maybe not.

Who knew?

“Hey!” one of them dared to complain.

“Stay in line Lonnie!” she said without even looking at her and continued to walk towards her destination. Lonnie was livid, while Catra smirked.

_Maybe_ she did pay some attention after all.

With no need to add anything more, the two groups parted ways and proceeded going where they needed to go. Soon enough Catra was once again greeted with the military salute, this time from the two guarding Hordak’s room entrance door. She didn’t show it, but the feline was ecstatic.

Taking a few steps inside the room, Catra signaled with her hand to her partners to stop and stay behind her, while she walked up the few steps of the tiny stair that leaded to the throne. When she got near enough, but at respectable distance, she kneeled, while her companions behind her did the same.

“Lord Hordak” she greeted. That man was the only person she would ever treat with deference, but differently from what it might look like, it wasn’t because of hierarchy. She was still the same who backtalked Shadow Weaver regardless of punishments, so it definitely wasn’t for that.

No, it was because he was the only one who proved himself _deserving_.

He never threated her like trash, he never disrespected her, he never constantly looked for her smallest mistake; he never compared her to _Adora_ , and say she should’ve have been more like her or that she’s a helpless case.

He went against her former superior on her favor, he gave her a promotion and a _chance_ to prove herself. And she did. She did and he gave her promotion after promotion, until she reached the point to be his right hand.

So yes, she was going to repay that with everything she got, starting with behaving appropriately with him.

“Catra” he greeted her too, his tiny weird pet climbing the throne he was sitting on “It’s a pleasure to have you here. Rise” She got up, but still kept a pretty rigid pose. The rest of her gang knew better than follow her without being called out, so they stayed still.

Even Entrapta knew how things worked by then, but that didn’t stop her from moving her hair and use them to toy with the floor ties and everything she could in her range.

Lord Hordak didn’t seem to mind.

“The pleasure is mine” Catra answered “Why did you want to see me?”

“I heard about your latest finding. Can you tell me more about it?”

“That piece contains a huge power and dates about the First Ones’ technology. It’s the clearest and best kept form of data we’ve ever found and Entrapta started working on the decryption right after I gave it to her.”

“I see. You, scientist!” He called. She instinctively raised her head.

“Me?” She asked then, pointing at herself with her hair.

“Tell me, what did you discover?”

“Well, I wasn’t able to decrypt all the data yet, but it contains detailed explanations of their technology from the basics. I never had a better understanding of their tech in my life!” She started jumping from excitement, what made it even more ridiculous the confront with the other princess beside her, Scorpia, still on her knee as still as a rock. Catra wanted to facepalm, but stayed still and posed.

“And what use can we make of this informations?” he asked again.

“With this knowledge I’ll soon be able to apply their technology to our own with almost no collateral effect! This time I’ll work with a shorter haul to make it, but that still means we could improve our fire power, and maybe even use the planet, being their technology itself, as source of power! It will take a while of course to practice and refine that experimental technology, but I know I can make it! I waited my whole life for an opportunity like that, and Catra gave me that and all the pieces I needed!” she pretty soon lost control of herself in her talking, but Horkad let her talk and listened until the end.

“I see… you can go continue your experiments now. Guard, escort her to the Garnet room.”

“Yes, Lord Hordak”

“THANK YOU SIR!” the princess yelled in excitement, and immediately moved toward the exit of the room, making the guard assigned to her to jog to keep up with her.

Once they were outside of the room, Lord Hordak turned his attention on Catra once again. She really wanted to slap her own forehead as hard as she could after that scene, but settled up with letting out a simple sigh.

“I have to say Catra, I’m impressed”

There were just them, Scorpia and a couple of guards inside the room now. The cat girl’s eyes widened at those words, then a grin appeared on her lips.

“This research will have a great impact in our military” He got up and started walking around while speaking, her smirk growing wider.

“Fusing First Ones’ technology with ours! That sure will improve our offence drastically” Her chin up with pride.

“And all thanks to you and your strategies.” Her chest full of satisfaction.  

“In between all your finds and the Science Princess, you got us inestimable resources” In that moment she felt powerful, invincible, like never before.

“You’re incredibly talented, suited for command” And that’s why she would’ve never expected what came next.

“Too much.”

Her face fell, and the two remaining guards used her surprise to immobilize her, catching her unprepared. Scorpia raised her head but did nothing because of the shock, while Hordak calmly took his place on the throne.

“Wha-what are you doing!?”

“What is necessary” Catra started to fight against her guards to get free, but Hordak stood once again, his shadow was all over her “I wouldn’t do that.” and it came back.

Fears got all over her at once, so familiar and o distant at the same time. She thought she already said goodbye to those feelings, unable to imagine a scenario like this one. Her gaze went to the ground, her body shaking in a natural reflex to being hit again; just like old times.

All of this happened in a moment, but a moment was enough for Scorpia to see. The princess couldn’t believe her eyes, she never saw her friend/Commander like that, not in battle nor anything else.

Nevertheless, Catra collected herself, but didn’t try to break free again. “Why are you doing this? After everything I did for you, we’re on the same side!”

“Oh, I know that. Perfectly. But, you see, you’re too much of a threat. And I didn’t get here taking risks like that. Now guards, take her away.”

The girl was still confused. She stayed still, letting the soldiers to take her away, but then recovered enough of her anger and usual attitude to say one last thing: “I thought I was your right hand.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. You served me well.” And without wasting any more attention on her, he turned to Scorpia “You”

The woman, who was watching with horror her friend looking down and being walked away, answer unsure but immediately “Yes, Lord Hordak?”

“You followed Catra’s doing since the beginning, so you’re going to continue her work and take her place. You will do everything you need to make this a success, update me periodically and-” He took a few steps nearer her and then hinted to his new prisoner while saying his last words “you won’t make me regret this. Is that clear?”

The princess swallowed before giving her answer “Yes, Lord Hordak"

Catra had just the time to listen to the conversation while being escorted outside of the room, before the door closed behind her.

 

***

 

The two soldiers guided her through the maze of hallways pipes and cells she already knew too well, and threw her unceremoniously inside one of them. They then quickly closed the door behind her (even if she acted pretty “calm” all the way, better safe then sorry), making sure it was properly sealed, and finally let her be.

It wasn’t one of those common cells with the green glowing magnetic force, like the one they trapped Adora’s friend in.

That was a mass security cell, with thick walls and a security door openable only by a password device, and with nothing but a small tiny window (it was almost too much to call it that) with bars, It was dark and was also meant to be some sort of isolation cell as well.

She could’ve almost feel pleased of the fear she must’ve stroke to make them lock her in a place like that, if it wasn’t for the shock of the last events still fresh in her mind.

They’ve always been damn good messing with their heads after all.

Catra stayed still for a while, in the middle of the room, still needing some time to fully process and comprehend what just happened.

Then time passed.

She realized.

And rage came.

The girl screamed in anger, extended her claws, and let it all out on everything on in her sight.

Bed, walls, nothing was saved from her fury and everything was soon covered in scratches and screams while she kept throwing her frustration out.

_Why me? Why again!?!_ she kept asking herself, not even sure anymore what she’s referring about.

She did everything right, no one to obstruct or hold her back. She proved herself, what she was made of, finally gained the respect and fear from the very same people that ridiculed her for so long.

She fought, got hurt, lead them closer to victory than everyone who came before her and made them stronger than ever. And then what?

She gets punished for that.

Maybe giving no expectations at all really was better.

_Note to self: never try hard ever again!_

Scream after scream, cut after cut, tear after tear, she let everything out until she was done and tired.

Again the center of the room, breathless, she let herself fall down on her knees, eagerly filling her lungs of air taking deep breaths.

After both her heart and breath returned to their regular pace, she got up and took place on what was left of the cot.

Maybe raging against the only somewhat soft surface of her cell wasn’t the smartest idea, but it was too late for regrets.

She sat, her back on the wall and knees on her chest, her tail quickly finding its place around her body as some sort of protection. It obviously would’ve not protect her from nothing, but it still gave her that feeling, and some kind of comfort.

And God knew if she needed it right not.

She was feeling worthless. Somehow defeated. Betrayed. Nothing could maker her feel worse now.

“Are you done?”

Except that.

_The Universe must really hate me_

“Shadow Weaver, so you’re my neighbor uh? The worst things never end”

“I can see not even Lord Hordak could fix your insolence”

“Is that surprising?”

“Not the slightest”

Catra had no idea how the two of them could even remotely communicate with those thick walls in between them. Was it maybe because of Shadow Weaver’s powers? Did she even still have them?

Not that it was important, she was still able to hear it unfortunately.

“I knew I would’ve found you here, sooner or later” the old woman continued, after a moment of silence “It was just a matter of time”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about” the feline responded.

“Do I? I bet you failed and ruined everything like you always do!”

“Shut up.”

“I knew since the beginning you were worth nothing!”

“Shut up!”

“If it wasn’t for Adora-”

“SHUT UP!”

Silence again. Even Shadow Weaver must’ve felt some kind of dread after that tone. It didn’t stop her long from scolding her though “You’re just like I always thought. I’m glad Lord Hordak found that out on time”

“If you think he’ll get you back as his second in command then you’re more stupid than I thought”

“What?”

“You heard me” she replied with arrogance, the shadow of her usual smirk on her lips.

“You insolent brat! Just wait for me to get back on charge, and you’ll see!”

“You know what? I don’t care! Keep on dreaming, I’m done.”

“Don’t you dare ignore me!” but it was too late.

Catra relaxed, the echo of the woman’s voice getting far and far away. She heard (well, got yelled at) this kind of discourse so many times, she knew them words by words by now. The difference is that she knew the truth, she proved herself that those were just lies, and it was easier to ignore them now.

At least one good thing.

The cat-girl laid on what was left of her bed and tucked herself into a ball to get the most comfortable she could.

It was no match with Adora’s bed.

She tried to ignore that just like she did with Shadow Weaver’s ramblings, tried to ignore everything around her and focus in her comfort only.

It didn’t work too well, but at least she could sleep all the time she wanted now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! I was supposed to post this on my birthday but didn't make it in time sadly (sigh). Still, here I am, thanks also to my awesome beautiful betas! Love you guys <3 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

After being dismissed, Scorpia went straight to the Garnet Room, rigidly, her usual joyful attitude nowhere to be found. Her first urge was to go look for Catra in the prisons, but even she knew that was a stupid idea. Not after what Hordak said, or better, intended: if she went after Catra, bad things would happen.

And it wasn’t hard to believe.

After her family surrendered, Hordak showed clearly what happened to who didn’t follow is orders. Even though they were the rulers, their people weren’t really in agreement with their choice and didn’t give up so easily. So, yeah, she did have the chance to see for herself what he did to rebels.

For the very first time Scorpia found herself thinking about how much of a disappointment they must have been to their reign, and not just the other princesses.

As she already said to Catra after getting her invitation to the Princess Prom, they never really liked her. She could still remember when she was a little kid, before the Horde took over. They were all together for some national meeting of some sort, their parents discussing something (maybe the Horde itself? She was too young to know or remember) and the kids were playing together somewhere else.

Scorpia distinctly remembered that alienating feeling of being different. How the others would play together and exclude her. She just wanted to play too, and befriend them, but no one gave her a chance.

None of them would probably remember that, they were all just little kids, but she could never forget the feeling that it gave her. It followed her all the way growing up.

She was so glad she had Catra and Entrapta.

Well, just Entrapta now.

_How am I supposed to tell her?_

The big girl entered the room to find, predictably, the scientist immersed in her work. She did notice her presence though.

“So, how did it go?” she asked, without stopping to mess with her technologies.

“I… well, I guess?” the new Commander answered. She didn’t know either at this point.

“Great! And where’s Catra? I already made so much progresses, I NEED to show her!”

“Well…” she considered to telling her, but decided against it. Hordak might have been watching them in that exact moment and he’s been clear about what she needed to do. And she couldn’t show how she really felt. It was too soon. “That doesn’t matter now, just keep doing what your doing. Then you can show me, okay?”

“Sure thing!” cheered the princess, then got all of her focus again on her work.

Scorpia’s tone was pretty awkward and weird, and anybody would’ve been able to tell that there was something going on, but not Entrapta.

She was too busy with her work, and that wasn’t a social experiment so why focus on her friend’s behavior?

Silence fell in the room and Scorpia took her notebook to keep drawing like she always did while Entrapta was busy playing with incomprehensible technologies.

This time on her paper there were only two stick figures.

 

***

 

Catra woke up the next morning to the sound of her ceiling opening and a little tray with some really debatable looking food on it coming out.

“Food prisoner”

_Guess it’s breakfast time_ she thought, still sleepy.

She lazily got up and reached for the tray, when she suddenly realized.

_Wait, I know that voice!_

The moment she grabbed her breakfast the tiny low window closed, hiding behind the arms of the person on the other side, just for them to reappear opening the upper window and showing her the matching face to that voice.

_Lonnie._

“So, what they say it’s true” she said.

Catra just raised an eyebrow “Since when you do prison service?” she nonchalantly put some food inside her mouth.

“Since they said you were one of the prisoners; I couldn’t just ignore something like that” Catra swallowed her food, unimpressed.

“So what, did you just wanted to see for yourself? Go ahead and take one of the security-cameras’ video then, it’ll will last forever”

“Rude as usual, I guess it was too much to ask for you to learn your lesson after just one night”

“Ya’ll are so boring” the ex Commander sighed “always saying all the same stupid things”

“Maybe there’s some truth in them then.” Catra didn’t like that tone.

At all.

“Well, you got what you wanted, can you go and let me sleep in peace?”

“So resentful. Actually there’s something more I’d like to show you” Lonnie distanced herself a little bit from the window they were talking through, just enough to let Catra see her chest. More specifically, what was pinned to it.

Catra’s eyes widen for a second, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Lonnie, but returned quickly to their usual bored glare. “Wow. They do promote to Force Captain really anyone nowadays. They must be desperate from the lack of good candidates”

“Laugh as much as you want, but I will make it where you failed… which is everything, so it shouldn’t take too much.” Catra hissed, to Lonnie’s pleasure “Keeping my position alone would be a success!”

Catra hissed again, strongly “I _never_ failed!”

“That’s not what they say” she smirked.

Catra wasn’t sure if Lonnie was aware of the truth about her incarceration. She could’ve dislike her as much as she wanted, but she knew Lonnie wasn’t stupid. Maybe she knew, maybe she didn’t.

That smartass grin on her face didn’t help her at all.

“Don’t you have to go already? Attending some Force Captain Orientation or any other stupid things like that?”

The other girl’s smirk just grew wider, while indicated with her finger for Catra to get near. The cat girl didn’t know why she obeyed.

“…stay in line, Catra” and before giving the other the chance to answer, she closed the window and the prisoner was all alone once again.

Catra stayed completely still like an idiot, her tail swinging nervously, before getting back her plate and angrily stuff her mouth. She then proceeded to get back to her bed and try to sleep until the next meal.

Hopefully, they would’ve sent someone else next time.

 

Lunch feels definitely better.

Being woken up is never fun, but at least this time there was just a random guard doing their job and nothing more. She got her food and no conversation; ideal.

Except that now, in between food and sleep, she had gotten energy and so she was completely awake, fully recharged, and with nothing to do.

She would’ve been more than happy to burst out of rage again, but if she destroyed the bed she would have nothing but the ground to sleep on, and even if she would’ve dedicated herself to the massive walls sooner or later her claws would’ve surely get broken.

And she definitely didn’t want that.

Out of options, she tried to distract herself from the urge to scratch her claws on her bed and just walked around the little space she had at her disposal.

She’s been always known for her inability to deal with boredom, everybody got to hear her complain about it at least once a day, but what nobody knew, not even Adora, was that boredom itself never was the real issue. Having nothing to do, no one to mess with, just meant it was her alone with her thoughts.

_What do I do now?_

Everything that she managed to ignore until now, mostly because of events keeping her busy, was now coming back, and she was defenseless against them.

_I wish she was here._

Thoughts are dangerous, they can lead you one way to another, mess with your memories and emotions (and desires).

_I don’t want to be alone._

But Catra knew better, she always avoided them, but this time she could do nothing to stop them, and then it was too late. She was going back and forth, her tail swinging nervously around and her mind… somewhere else.

_What are they going to do with me?_

For anyone else maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, almost a good thing to have a somewhat escape route from their cell.

_There’s no escape._

But for her, that’s not the case.

 

***

 

Those were the most productive days Scorpia ever had at the Horde. Maybe others might have been thinking she was promoted to Force Captain at the time just because of her family’s “contribution” to their faction, but it’s never been like that and in the short time spent in her new role she was sure she proved them wrong.

Being Commander was challenging, but despite her appearance she was smart and she was doing a great job! All of that without even having to stop practicing her art skills!

It was hard, but she had to keep Lord Hordak calm and satisfied, or else. He’s been clear and she knew he was supervising them, so she needed to keep her focused and serious expression. She needed to work hard and be loyal, even when she would’ve find herself thinking about how Catra used to do that job, how she could now understand how great she was at it after experiencing it herself and feel new pride and admiration for her friend.

Except she wasn’t her friend anymore.

She was just a prisoner now and Scorpia had to act like it… or else. Didn’t matter what they were before, didn’t matter how many times Entrapta would talk or ask about her.

Scorpia explained her countless times what the situation was, but the scientist just couldn’t help herself. But they had a mission to accomplish and even if it was hard to act that way, the Commander would always get her back to work. She knew it was for the best.

That’s why she would always shut her up with a cold “We don’t talk about her.”

 

***

 

Five days.

Five days since that nightmare begun.

Five days Catra counted, waiting for something she didn’t know. Waiting for her end. Waiting for the right moment, her chance to run. Waiting for salvation.

Catra snorted at the third option, a bitter laugh.

_No one will come to save you._

Yeah, right, that was Adora’s job after all; too bad she was with the other side now. Maybe she should’ve come with her when she had the chance. Living under her shadow would’ve been better than being locked in that cell. She would’ve been free and with her friend beside her, instead of being all alone.

But Catra took the wrong side.

It’s almost funny how surprised she was over that betrayal considering she knew exactly what the Horde was made of, how evil they actually were. In the end she chose them only because Adora hurt her, and she wanted to hurt her back.

_I can’t believe I choose them out of spite._

Obviously, her questionable choices led her to questionable consequences. Maybe she wasn’t so good at making big decisions. Maybe she just wasn’t as good as she thought she was. Maybe Shadow Weaver was right about-

_NO!_

No, she was wrong. Catra’s success proved her wrong!

_Even if the answer to this success is being locked in here?_

_Yes._

She was where she was because of that. She was better, smarter and stronger than anyone else ever thought she was, including herself.

She would never regret putting an effort to prove that.

But she would regret _where_ and _why_ she decided to do that though.

 

***

 

Backpack in her pincers, Scorpia was getting ready for a new quest after another piece of First Ones’ tech for Entrapta (and she _definitely_ wasn’t bringing her notebook with her to keep practicing her art, like, _at all_ ). They weren’t too bad anymore, after finding that chip full of info she only needed materials, and any junk was okay for that.

She was busy stuffing her bag, when Lord Hordak called.

That was the first time they would talk directly and see each other after… her promotion.

“Lord Hordak!” the sudden appearance of his face took her by surprise. She comically jumped back, all of her stuff falling on the ground, then tried to compose herself the best she could. Entrapta just kept joyfully working like she didn’t even notice him in the first place, which was likely.

Just like the last time, he didn’t seem to mind her behavior “Commander Scorpia, how is our project proceeding?” he asked straight forward, and with his question alone was able to get all of Entrapta’s attention. He didn’t even need to ask her directly apparently (did he do that on purpose?). She was already beside her friend, explaining everything she was doing, how it was supposed to turn out and how Scorpia always got her what she needed and was about to go out to get her some more component.

The big princess internally released a sigh, thankful that she wouldn’t have to answer alone to complicated questions she barely understood. Her contribution to the conversation was minimum and Scorpia herself didn’t quite get all the things Entrapta was doing and now explaining (something about a virus weapon?), but her boss seemed satisfied and that’s really all that mattered.

“I see” Hordak nodded at the new information “I expect a lot of things from you, now go and keep doing your work” and logged out.

After he closed the call, Scorpia could finally release physically that sigh she kept inside all along and change her super serious and professional face with her normal, softer one.

It was still weird and uncomfortable to act like that, but the princess knew what her place was, and she needed to do what she gotta do.

 

***

 

After a week, it didn’t get any better. Maybe worse.

Shadow Weaver tried multiple times to call her and talk to her, maybe just to mess with her as long as she had the chance, or maybe just out of her own misery and insanity. Catra would never know, because she never listened.

At every sound she would’ve just hold herself a little bit tighter, her tail around her waist until she would’ve felt better enough to let it swing around again, only mirror to her emotions.

Even if she wouldn’t answered her regardless, sometimes she just wasn’t there at all, drowned by her own mind.

How do you avoid something inside your head? How do you fight it? Catra managed to deal with it so far but it wasn’t always easy.

That was one of her lucky good moments. She was lying on her bed, her stomach rumbling, waiting for her lunch. After a week spent there, she easily learned how to read the hour of her meals on the light coming from her tiny ceiled window. It was almost time.

In an effort to not fall into bad thoughts again (stupid isolation!), Catra got up and climbed to reach for the window and have a look outside.

_Well, that’s depressing_

Calling that “outside” was generous, that place looked like a big indoor junkyard, not so different from the last time was there in person. Catra would never understand how they managed to make that place look like that, the few light looking like it was completely artificial (Hell, maybe it was), but that wasn’t so good to look at.

Not like when she used to look at it from a roof with Adora. Catra sighed.

_I have to stop this._

She quickly regretted her choice and climbed back to sit to the ground. Her stomach rumbled again, still no food in sight. She was hungry, despite doing literally nothing for days.

A sudden noise brought her back. It came from outside. Then, before she was able even to just raise her heard she heard another sound. A squeak. Catra looked up to the entrance of her cell.

The door. It was open.

Catra looks at it with wide eyes. She rubbed them and looked again.

Still open.

The disbelief inside her eyes soon got replaced with suspicion. Normally she would’ve jump on the chance and run for her freedom, but this time suspiciousness won her over.

Catra carefully got near the door and took a peek outside; two guards were standing there. The smaller one was in front of the panel of access of her cell, while the buffer one stood over another couple of guards passed out on the ground.

That’s the one who noticed her.

“Catra!” they sprinted over her and the girl instinctively wriggled out and hissed at her. “Calm down, it’s me!” the guard took their helmet off and revealed herself.

“Scorpia..?” she asked incredulously, before turning around to the other one “Now you’ll tell me you’re Entrapta”

The guard just rolled up the glasses of her helmet “It’s me!”

Scorpia charged her again and successfully hugger her in her moment of distraction “I was so worried!!!”

_I have to stop letting Entrapta distract me!_

“Scorpia!” Catra complained.

“You’re right, there’s no time! Entrapta, let’s go!” then she picked them up and started navigating in that labyrinth of cells and pipes, forcefully dragging her friends with her.

“Wah!” Catra had a lot of questions, but first she put Scorpia’s helmet back on her, pretty sure that whatever she was planning to do, it was better doing it keeping her anonymous status. Entrapta already pulled her visor down instead, but the ex-Commander knew that was probably more a reflex out of habit rather than caution.

“Oh, thanks mate!”

Fixed that, of course came out the questions. “What do you think you’re doing?!?”

“Uh, saving you?” Scorpia’s answer came out with a disarming confidence, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while she was checking from a corner that the hallway was clear to go. After she made sure it was safe, they got by and left the cells section behind.

“ARE YOU ALL-“ Scorpia silenced her with one of her “hands”, pointing a couple of guards not too far from them with the other. The trio quickly got inside a nearby room to hide, and the soldiers passed by, completely oblivious of their presence. But Catra wasn’t done yet “Are you all crazy???” she asked, her voice down this time “How did you find me? How did you even hide your scorpioness? How _could_ you possibly hide your tail!?!”

“Entrapta helped!” even with her helmet on, Catra was able to see, to _feel_ the big dumb smile on her face from her voice alone.

“Yes I did! I finally saw it up close, it was amazing!”

“And she was very gentle too!”

“…I don’t wanna know nothing more about this.”

They carefully got out of their hideout and proceeded to the next hallway, their goal getting out of the building with no one noticing, strategically using walls and shadows to not be seen. The plan was to get to a skiff, and with that go right for the safest and most alive part of the Whispering Woods they could find.

Luckily for them, Catra was no stranger to sneaking out and she knew the positions of almost, if not all, of the security cameras. Worst case scenario they would’ve recorder her with two non-identified guards, so the two princesses should’ve been safe regardless. Catra’s position couldn’t get worse anyway.

With patience, caution and control over Entrapta at every distraction that exited her, the trio finally got to the garage hangar. There were dozens of vehicles they could’ve choose from, but Scorpia and Entrapta went straight to a big one in particular, giving Catra no choice but following them. Not that it was so important, the only thing she cared about was to run away, one means or another.

She smirked, noticing that the chosen one wasn’t the Commander’s personal one, nor the former personal vehicle of Scorpia, nor anything directly linked to them.

_She’s not so dumb after all_

The feline easily jumped in while Scorpia was giving a hand to Entrapta who couldn’t use her hair, hidden inside her helmet. Catra didn’t bother to help. She sat down and used the moment to question them.

“Shouldn’t you both be working on the Black Garnet right now? Or whatever Hordak wants you to do?”

“Emily’s covering for us!”

“…the robot?” Catra didn’t get to go any further into the argument that the door they came from suddenly opened, lighting up the three of them.

Two patrol guards were staring at them in disbelief. So did the trio.

“Hey, what are you doing!” the bigger guard yelled, breaking the silence.

Catra swore in between her teeth and Scorpia quickly got Entrapta on board with them. The two real guards hurried toward them, weapons in their hands, but Entrapta’s expert hands were on the helm and made the ship move in no time.

The skiff was shot off so fast that even Catra had to keep her grip onto something to not lose her balance. Scorpia just fell on her back, and Entrapta let out a scream of joy over the high speed.

They proceeded for some miles when Scorpia, back on her feet, asked “Do you think we left them behind?”. As she finished her question a loud BANG hit their hears. Behind them another skiff, chasing them, on it the same two guards of before.

“I guess that answers the question!” Catra muttered “Is there any weapon, something to fight back!”

“No, we wanted to be discreet!” Scorpia answered, equally in panic.

“You call that _discreet_?!” but there was no time to argue, the enemy reached them and was now beside them, guns aimed.

“You get back with us, come here!”

“If you insist!” Catra jumped directly on the enemy’s vehicle, landing right on the face of one of them, making his gun fall. The smaller one, busy driving, gave up the helm with one hand, searching for his own gun to backup his partner.

Scorpia noticed. “Keep the skiffs aligned!” she yelled over the loud noise of the engines on full power.

“Roger!” Entrapta answered, then the Commander followed Catra’s example and jumped into the enemy’s ship, landing a little less gracefully, to help her friend. Meanwhile Catra’s opponent kicked her off of him and grabbed his melee weapon. The feline easily got back up and was all over him once again, hitting him with her claws.

At this point the driver had no choice but let the skiff be, and hope for the best, to join the fight. He being the shorter of them, felt intimidated by Scorpia’s figure, but still tried to aim and shoot at her. She easily overpowered him, hitting his weapon away from his hands, and almost laughed at him when he tried to punch her. It tickled.

Catra on the other hand was having more of an hard time. Her opponent wasn’t really putting much of a fight, but he was parrying all of her attacks and was apparently resistant enough to deal with them well. He didn’t back off, and didn’t look tired at all. Catra instead, after days in staying still as a prisoner, was starting to feel a little weaker. Not being able to eat didn’t help at all.

For the first time in her life she found herself missing her daily training, finally understanding its importance.

Scorpia was about to go and help her (Catra wouldn’t like that at all, but it wasn’t time for that crap), but something more important was coming up.

Quite literally.

“Watch out!” she yelled, distracting the two fighters.

They were getting closer and closer to the start of the Whispering Woods, and the ship they were on was pointing right to a massive tree.

Losing no time, the big princess in disguise grabbed her friend and unceremoniously throwed themselves on their own skiff. After checking that they were both in one piece, Entrapta expertly drove that thing away from the tree’s trajectory to safety.

The same can’t be said for their chasers, that crashed right into it. Their vehicles got completely destroyed by the impact, while tree trunk stood without even a scratch. Catra blamed some magic bullshit for that.

“What do we do with them?” she asked pointing at them.

“We’ll deal with them later” Scorpia barely had the time to finish her sentence before a big explosion occurred.

“…I guess that won’t be necessary anymore”

The short remaining of their journey was spent in silence, looking for the safest place of the Whispering Woods where to drop Catra.

 

It took a little more time than expected to find a good place to settle down. Most of the woods were still in terrible condition, but it was on its way to recovering. It was safe to assume that the Flower Princess might have helped with that.

They were in a little clearing surrounded by green, healthy trees all around, perfect to hide if necessary. And judging by their conditions, they must’ve been not too far from some source of water.

Catra jumped down of the skiff and walked around. “Yeah, that will do” she decided. Entrapta and Scorpia reached her soon, taking off their helmets now that there was no need of them.

“I’M FREE!” Entrapta yelled and started running around with her massive hair. How they managed to fit them all inside her helmet was still a mystery to Catra, same for Scorpia’s pincers and tail.

Scorpia walked to her and handed her a bag “Here”

Catra scanned suspiciously at it, then smelled it. Her eyes went wide and frenetically opened it: food. With her drooling mouth and rumbling stomach, she didn’t wait any longer and immediately attacked her meal.

Scorpia laughed “You’re hungrier than I thought!”

“I told you we should’ve bring more!” Entrapta moved closer to them after getting some samples of the healthier trees of the zone: she would’ve studied them later in her lab.

Catra hissed and kept eating. The two princesses just let her be.

“You feel better?” Scorpia asked after she was done. Catra just nodded. “Good I’m sorry I couldn’t bring more stuff. I’ll try in the next days if you need me to, but I think you should have the bare essentials here.” The cat girl looked inside her bag, only now deigning it of her full attention, too distracted by the food to do that before.

All the items they’ve been used to use during their survival trainings were there, plus a blanket and few leftovers of what she ate just before. The attention they gave to all of this was as surprising as impressive.

“How did you do it? Won’t you get in trouble for this?”

“Emily’s covering for us!”

“That again, how is that even possible?!”

“I linked her to the security cameras, hiding our doing and showing old recorders of us working instead!”

“Same trick for your cell, no one saw us break you out” Scorpia added, incredibly informed and understanding of Entrapta’s work for a change.

Catra just looked at them. Then at her bag. And then at them again. “Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? We’re the _Super Pal Trio_! There’s no way we could’ve left you like that!”

“Yeah!” Entrapta joined in “You gave me the chance to study and make everything I ever wanted, and you listened to me about it and all my theories!” she said with excitement mixed to gratefulness.

“You got me like no one ever had. You’re my friend, and thanks to you Entrapta’s my friend too!” the tiny princess nodded enthusiastically to confirm her words. Catra looked at both of them in pure shock.

They didn’t have to do that. She manipulated and used them just like Shadow Weaver did with her, just like she taught her.

_And yet they consider me their… friend?_

“I thought-How long did all of this planning take? It’s too risky, you should’ve just kept doing your job and stay out of this! I…”

_I’m not worth it_

“It took some days to prepare everything, mostly to convince Hordak I was completely loyal to him.” Scorpia’s voice cracked and her eyes got teary “I had to pretend I didn’t care!” she started crying “And it was _awful_! But I had to in order to save you, even if I couldn’t go to see you and make you too believe we didn’t care!” she completely broke down, getting Catra unprepared “And now we’ll have to come back and keep pretending and HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT FROM NOW ON”

With her eyes full of tears, Scorpia reached to hug her untouchy friend again. Catra didn’t know what took her, if it was still the shock or what else, but she didn’t something she never thought she would’ve ever done in this life: she let her.

Entrapta awkwardly joined them, using her hair only of course, in that weird moment of theirs.

The former Commander was speechless, and even if she would’ve denied it to death, also moved, but she got away soon enough. Scorpia wasn’t crying anymore and was wiping away her remaining tears.

“Will it be safe for you to get back?” Catra asked like nothing happened.

“Yes” the bigger woman answered sniffling “It’s for the best. This way we can keep them under control, and sneak you food and stuff from time to time if you need.”

“About that!” Entrapta abruptly interrupted “Take this!” she said handing her one of her ridiculous gizmos impossible to use, pulled out of nowhere.

“What is that?”

“A portable communication device!”

“We’ll be able to keep in contact with that” Scorpia translated.

“I see”

Under Catra’s suggestion the trio decided to limit the use of the device to the least amount possible. It wasn’t necessary to communicate every day, but when they did it must be doing it during a precise period of time in the late evening in order to low the chances to get caught.

When everything was decided, it was time for them to say goodbye. Scorpia was teary again, but Catra didn’t let her get to her again this time. Still she made an effort and helped them dealing with Entrapta’s hair and get them in her helmet again. She helped to get her on the skiff too this time.

“Anyway… thanks” she said when they were ready to go, looking anywhere but directly at them her friends.

“That’s what best pals do!” Scorpia answered joyfully “Take care!” she then added, the motors turned on, waving her hand.

The sound of the skiff’s motors got quickly far and far away, taking her friends with them, and Catra found herself waving too. Soon she was completely alone again. Which wasn’t that great, but she was free this time and that was priceless.

She looked around to all the trees again, looking for some particular sign that could work as a reference and start to orient herself in that unfamiliar place, thinking that yeah, that was _definitely_ a princess’ doing. For a moment she wondered if there was the risk to meet one, but soon realized what her real problem was.

Catra looked at all that infinity and green surrounding her once again.

_What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it! I love you all, but I'll love you _**even more**_ if you leave kudos or a comment too! <3 And feel free to check my [Tumblr](http://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/set_wingedtrash/) if you'd like to see me fangirl and/or freak out over things, being updated about my fanfictions or just step by to say hi!  
> As I already wrote on Tumblr, I'm really busy right now, we have to present a proposal for a graphic novel possibly working with an artist from the comic class (for the ones who don't know, I study comic scriptwriting), I found one and we're working on a story of mine. But since I hate myself, I also accepted to help another comic artist with her own story, which I'll need to write the script only, but it's still two projects in my hands. That won't really affect my "hiatus", the deadline is still the same, it just means I'll be a superbusy idiot for the next weeks. If I'll ever find time to write even a sentence I'll notify you, because it'd be a real miracle. 
> 
> I guess that's all folks, thanks for sticking with me and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> First things first I need to thank my dear friend [red-string-of-gal-pals](http://red-string-of-gal-pals.tumblr.com/), my story's born thanks to her listening to my characters analysis and delirium (she's also a great artist, check out her [artblog](http://mokonarts.tumblr.com/)!).  
> Then I have to thanks [eagle-apple](http://eagle-apple.tumblr.com/) and [theunemployedelf](http://theunemployedelf.tumblr.com) for being the greatest beta-readers ever! 
> 
> And obviously, thanks to all of you who'll read this story!  
> I won't be able to update reguarly because of school, and my betas have their lives as well, but I'll try my best! See you next time!


End file.
